


you and me always forever (+ four cats)

by solus_piccolo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Neil & Cats, Short & Sweet, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andrew isn’t amused, cat antics are the best tbh, neil gets two more cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solus_piccolo/pseuds/solus_piccolo
Summary: neil was sent to buy cream and comes home with cream plus two kittens.





	you and me always forever (+ four cats)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii!!! sorry this is self indulgent asf. any mistakes are mine blah blah. hope you enjoy. please read end notes.
> 
> __  
> **title is from a song by cults called always forever _ ****_**  
> 

Neil had very few things he was proud of in his life. All of them were related to the same one thing, or the same few things. The family he had made for himself... and Andrew. He was proud of himself because he had had the strength to stand strong in the face of wrath. He had stood and when he had been beaten down he had gotten back up and walked back to Andrew.

 

Andrew had become his comfort and his strength. Was still that, would _always_ be that. So, no matter what happened Neil would always find his way back to him.

 

Their lives together wasn't easy, but it was worth it. It was worth the work. Neil thought anything would be worth it to continue to wake up next to Andrew and watch him wake up. Watch him as he opened his eyes and looked at Neil and scoffed and rolled his eyes and called him stupid.

 

Neil liked watching Andrew wake up because there was a while when he wasn't able to. Where they were separated by distance, so now he took—as he always did—whatever he could get.Andrew opened his eyes with a single motion. He came out of sleep quickly, it wasn't a slow process like it was with most people but it also wasn't a violent process like it used to be. He caught Neil staring and made a clicking noise with his tongue as he closed his eyes again.

 

"Enjoying the view, Josten?" He asked, voice still gruff from sleep.

 

Neil grinned. "Always, 'Drew," Was Neil's reply.

 

Andrew's eyes opened again. The sun shining through the window made his eyes seem more gold than usual as he stared at Neil for a moment before rolling his eyes."Yes or no?" He asked.

 

Neil's _yes_ was answered with a soft press of lips that didn't last nearly as long as Neil wished it had. Andrew was gone and up all too soon.

 

"Get up, Junkie. You have squatters to feed."

 

Neil amusement must have showed because Andrew took hold of the comforter and pulled it over his head. Neil's laugh was only slightly muffled.He got out of bed and was greeted with two instant meows. He plated their food and fed Sir and King to the beautiful music of their meows which grew louder and louder the longer he took.

 

When Andrew came into the kitchen to make his coffee he took one look in the refrigerator and then turned a look on Neil.

 

"We're out of cream." Was all he said.

 

"Oh."

 

There was silence for long enough that Neil knew what Andrew wanted from him. Neil sighed. "Fine, but you're doing the laundry," he replied.

 

Andrew raised his eyebrows. "Was I the one who drank the last of the cream? I think not." He retorted as he sat on the couch.

 

Neil cast a look at Andrew and then a look to King who was devouring her food at a rate of which was never seen by human eyes and was probably concerning—meant she was going to throw it up later. "Sick him, King," Neil ordered.

 

King didn't so much as look at him.

 

Andrew made a huffing noise which constituted as a laugh. "Stupid squatters," is what he had to comment.

 

Neil left to get them more cream. He walked and got there quickly enough. He was still in sweatpants and a nightshirt, his hair messy, and was wearing slippers but that didn't matter much. The clerk gave him an odd look but Neil simply paid and then was on his way.

 

Good karma happened when you least expect it to.

 

Neil was passing an alley when he heard it. The very distinct sound of a cat meowing. He made his decision and went in to follow it to the source. The alley wasn't dark and decrepit, it was quite bright. He walked a few feet and looked down and saw them.

 

Two little kittens. One pure white and one black with a white patch on their chest. He didn't even think before he picked them both up. On the walk home he thought of names for them.

 

He only came up with one.

 

When he opened the door, King and Sir were instantly upon him. Sir sniffed him and walked away to go lay down but King sniffed him and kept sniffing him and at this behavior Andrew looked at him and stared.

 

"What do you have there, Junkie?"

 

"Cream," Neil said.

 

" _Only_ cream?" Andrew asked from the couch.

 

Neil walked over and brought the two kittens out. Andrew didn't react, he only stared blankly, for three full minutes until one—the white one—meowed.

 

"I fucking hate you." He commented.

 

"I know," Neil was grinning. "So, I thought of a name." Andrew just blinked at him.

 

Before Nicky had given them ridiculous names and Neil had had to make a final decision, this time though Neil had come up with his own ridiculous name that he knew Andrew would like.

 

"This one is a girl," he said, lifting the white one. "Her name shall be..." he paused for dramatic effect. "Madame Meowth."

 

Andrew closed his eyes longer then necessary for it to be a blink before opening them.

 

"Pokémon?"

 

"Pokémon," Neil confirmed.

 

"It's fucking stupid. Like you, and the squatters."

 

Neil smiled. Andrew narrowed his eyes upon the sight of it and poked him in the cheek.

 

"Don't look at me like that," he told him.

 

"I think you like the name. And the squatters," Neil commented, still smiling at him. "I'm technically a squatter and you like me."

 

"I _hate_ you," Andrew corrected.

 

Neil rolled his eyes. "Come up with a name for this one," he said.

 

He set the kittens down so King and Sir could be introduced to them. He watched them all, King was sniffing them curiously and Sir was swatting at Madame playfully.

 

"Concrete," Andrew said finally.

 

"Concrete?" Neil repeated.

 

Andrew raised his eyebrows. Neil just nodded and tilted his head.

 

"What about... Count Concrete. It'd go with the theme?" He questioned. "King, Sir, Madame, and Count."

 

"Do what you want."

 

"Okay," Neil said. "I hereby decree that you Madame Meowth are a Knight and a member of the Round, and you Count Concrete are a Knight and a member of the Round." He picked up each in turn to their dismay.

 

Andrew watched this blankly until finally, "I can't stand you."

 

"You hate me?" Neil surmised.

 

"Yes."

 

"As Knights you must defend our land from invaders and protect us—your kings. You also must protect us from thieves, those sneaky mice who would steal our food," Neil continued.

 

"You are truly an idiot. They can't understand a thing you are saying," Andrew informed him.

 

"These are my children and my brave knights."

 

"I'm going to bed."

 

"It's eight in the morning!"

 

"I'm taking a nap then. Don't wake me when you regret bringing more squatters into our home."

 

Neil smiled widely. _Our home_.

 

"You haven't had your coffee," Neil told him. That seemed to stop him. He heard the sound of steps halt and then walk toward the kitchen.

 

"That's one thing you're right about," Andrew said. Our home, he was still smiling. He knew, he had known, but hearing it was different. "Stop smiling, you look stupider than usual."

 

"I'm just always so happy with you, 'Drew."

 

Andrew cast him a look. "I will throw you out the window," he warned.

 

Neil laughed loudly at that and pet the kittens in his lap. He was still grinning when Andrew came to sit next to him, two coffee mugs in his hands. He accepted the one for him gratefully.

 

He thought again, and not for the first or the last time that he'd do anything to keep this. That it was all worth it, for this.

**Author's Note:**

> sup y’all, thanks for reading. comments are massively appreciated, tell me what you liked!! if you're interested in interacting with me my curious cat is @soluspiccolo and my tumblr is @okneiljos


End file.
